


sup, satan boy

by dupiarz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Magic, Death, Immortal Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Magic, hyunjin sorcerer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupiarz/pseuds/dupiarz
Summary: Felix committed suicide and Hyunjin wanted to practice necromancing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	sup, satan boy

It definitely was a nice day. Hyunjin was gonna head home, but his friends decided to hang out. Of course he went with them. They were going to Minho’s place, which was quite far away from where Hyunjin lived, but it's alright. What was he going to do at home anyway? He could study, that's true, but enough is enough. They ordered some pizza

"Oi, Hyunjin! You want some?" asked Jisung. Everyone else already started eating. If Hyunjin wants to get some he should really hurry.

"I'll pass, I'm not hungry"

"More pizza for us, then!" 

Hyunjin was in fact hungry. His friends just ordered a shitty flavour. Absolutely disgusting. 

Actually Hyunjin decided to go home earlier today. He's not really tired, but he just felt like going home already. So he did.

When he was going home, Hyunjin heard a loud noise. He decided to check what happened. Well, what he saw was definitely unexpected. And strange.

His classmate Felix was laying on the ground. Clearly dead. He probably killed himself.

"Okay," thought Hyunjin. They weren’t friends. They knew each other, but they barely ever spoke a word to one another.

So of course, he picked Felix up and started carrying him on his back to the nearest train station, as you do. 

Well. Unfortunately there were no empty seats on the train. Hyunjin will have to keep carrying Felix. Or will he?

"Uh, excuse me… My friend passed out and I need to get him home… He's quite heavy though," Hyunjin asked some dude sitting near the entrance.

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance?"

"No, no… This happens quite often, he'll be fine." Hyunjin sure hoped this was believable.

Oh wow, it actually was. The man spared his seat and Hyunjin was able to put Felix down. Finally. God, is Felix very heavy or is Hyunjin just weak?

Anyway, after about forty minutes they finally got to Hyunjin's place. Good thing no one was home. 

He put Felix on the floor in his bedroom. He took a knife and made a small cut on his arm. He used the blood from the cut to draw a magic circle on the floor. He started saying some incantations.

"What… Where am I? Did I die?" asked Felix. He was deeply shocked.

"Oh shit, it actually worked!" Hyunjin was also shocked. "Uh, hi Felix"

"Huh? Hyunjin? What is happening? I remember dying.”

“Yeah I revived you”

“Why?”

“I wanted to check if it will work.” Hyunjin said nonchalantly. After quickly scanning the room Felix noticed some books and other things, not likely to be seen in a typical teen's bedroom. Some really fancy knives, many books with complicated latin titles, black candles, and above all, in this strange collection was an upside down cross.

“Don’t you know other dead people? Like, I don’t know… SOMEONE WHO DIDN’T DIE ON PURPOSE?”

“Aw, c’mon. I know you, kinda. And you were right there for me to take!”

“Why would you do that?!”

“Unimportant. Are you okay? I haven’t done this before”

“How do you expect me to be okay?! I just fucking died and was resurrected against my will!”

“I meant, are your bones broken or anything. They should be, you fell at least 30 meters, but I don’t know, maybe you got healed by magic, or something.”

“I don’t know. I would rather die, than be in this room with you.”

“You can do both! You did, actually.”

After a while he added, “But was dying even worth it, like, do you remember anything or was it like, THUD hit the ground, die, wake up here?”

“I died, what did you expect me to do?”

  
“I don’t know, be a ghost? Go to afterlife land?”

“How long was I dead for anyway?”

“About an hour? Maybe a bit longer?”

“You didn’t even let me enjoy being dead!”

“Wasn’t it like a second for you anyway?”

“Yeah, but almost no time passed. It’s almost as I never died in the first place!”

“That’s not a bad thing, though. I’m not letting you go home, by the way. I don’t want you to jump under some fucking train ot something”

“Fuck off.”

Hyunjin locked the front door. But with an actual key. Better safe than sorry.

“Oh, what a wonderful day to both die and get kidnapped!” yelled Felix.

Hyunjin didn’t worry too much. He was in charge of the door anyway. “Wait a minute,” he thought and hid all the knives. 

"Go take a shower! You stink from all the dying!" ordered Hyunjin. He was going to shower as well, but he wasn't the one who fell from like ten floors on a dirty pavement. Oh yeah, he forgot he cut himself. He should probably take care of the wound.

He put a big square band aid on the cut and went to sleep.

  
He woke up in the morning.

“Felix, are you still alive?!”

“Fuck off.”

“Do you wanna eat something?”

“No.”

Well, Hyunjin was hungry. If Felix doesn’t wanna eat, that’s his problem. Hyunjin won’t be the one starving.

He prepared himself breakfast, just the right amount, so if Felix changed his mind, he wouldn’t get any.

After he ate it, he and Felix went to school. 

“You look like shit,” said Hyunjin.

“You are shit, satan boy”

“Whatever you say, stinky punk”

“Stinky. Punk? Are you for real?”

Hyunjin didn’t respond. It was a good insult.

They didn't talk to each other anymore. Except that one time the two were forced to talk to each other. But that doesn't count. There wasn't anything unusual about it. Yesterday was the first time they held a somewhat conversation.

Actually that was a really boring day for Hyunjin. 

When he got home, Hyunjin decided to read the resurrection part of one of the magic books he owns again. Just to make sure there aren't any side effects or anything.

Oh, that's interesting. There isn't anything bad, which is weird considering in most movies bringing someone from the dead either has massive consequences or is extremely difficult, but there is one thing that a certain individual would be very unhappy about.

Turns out when you're resurrected you can't die as long as the person that resurrected you lives. There must've been two people who gained immortality using this method. 

"I wonder if Felix would even notice," thought Hyunjin and went to sleep.

...

"What the fuck, dude? I can't die!" Felix yelled at Hyunjin the next day.

He figured it out extremely quickly. Huh. Good thing he's kinda immortal now, or that whole revival thing would go to waste

“I was wondering when you’ll notice. Not gonna lie though, I only found out about that part yesterday. Why do you know it?!”

“Oh, fuck you, just let me die in peace!”

“I literally can’t at this point. Why do you keep trying to kill yourself anyway?”

“Fuck off, it’s none of your business” 

"But you're the one bringing it up–,” said Hyunjin, but stopped after seeing how pissed off Felix was getting.

So as always, their conversation was rather short.

“Today’s topic is representation of the afterlife in art. You are going to do an art piece in pairs about this very topic,” said Mr. Lau, “I’m gonna pick the pairs myself, so friends aren’t working together and we can get more interesting effects.”

If Hyunjin ends up with someone who wants to portray heaven, he’s straight up gonna draw a sky with those mcdonald birds. For real.

“Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Felix”

Oh, fuck off. McDonald birds aren’t that bad. On the other hand though, Felix should be the afterlife master. 

Mr. Lau finished his lesson. Portrayals of heaven don’t have mcdonald birds. What a waste.

“Felix! You know what being dead looks like, right?” said Hyunjin.

“It’s easy to forget, you know. Perhaps you could find a way to get rid of that immortality curse?”

“How are you gonna tell me if you die?”

“I won’t”

“Oh, come on, Felix! Don’t you at least wanna get a good grade in this, terrible, forced upon you, life?”

“...” Felix was silent, thinking about something. “You… Are right, but… I don’t like you, so go fuck yourself”

“In the future you’re gonna be happy you’re still alive, I’m telling you. I mean, you wouldn’t care if you died, but you get the point!” 

“Anyway,” continued Hyunjin, “Can you please take part in this stupid project?”

“... Fine,” Felix agreed reluctantly.

"Sweet. So, can you give me your number, so I can like, contact you?"

"Sure." He was certainly irritated. Probably a good moment to stop talking.

After their conversation, the bell rang, so the final period began. Boring as always.

“Hyunjin! Doing anything today?” said Seungmin after class ended.

“No”

“That’s the correct answer! We're going to Changbin's house and we’ll watch something"

Of course, Hyunjin went with them. Why wouldn't he? There's nothing else to do… Okay, there is, but it can be done at another time.

So Hyunjin, Seungmin and the others went to Changbin's. Changbin went too, they didn't break in.

"What're we gonna watch?" asked Minho.

"Shrek," stated Changbin, "or maybe Shrek 2, I don't care if it's one of these."

Since Changbin was in control of the movie, they watched Shrek.

"Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the sheeed," some of them started singing. Hyunjin was thinking about something else and he missed the beginning of the song. He did join in on the she was looking kind of dumb part, though.

They talked a bit during the movie, but it was after it finished when they started talking about something unrelated to Shrek.

"Did Lau also give you the stupid project?" Minho asked his friends from class A.

"Yeah," said Seungmin, "I got some averagely hot girl, but Hyunjin got the weird guy"

"Who?"

"You know, the one that skips class often, Felix, or something"

"Oh, Good luck getting him to do the project"

"Nah, I'll be alright," finally responded Hyunjin, "If he doesn't wanna do it, I'm just gonna call him until he loses his fucking mind."

A day and a few calls later, Felix and Hyunjin decided to do the art project at Hyunjin's place. He was kinda worried about Felix looking for a way to die, but most likely even if he tried he wouldn't succeed.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Hyunjin. His parents were home this time. 

"So," started Hyunjin, "You know about being dead better than anyone else. Any visuals?"

"No. You're just dead"

"So no afterlife."

"I don't know, maybe it starts after an hour? I think I should check again…"

"NO CHECKING AGAIN! So what're we gonna draw? Or paint, I dunno"

"Dunno either. Maybe an all black painting symbolising 'you are dead. You literally don't experience anything'."

"Well… I don't have a better idea… So let's do that, I guess. I think I have black paint somewhere…"

"I'm sure you do, satan boy"

"Don't call me that," muttered Hyunjin. There's a big difference between dark spirits and Satan. For example, there's a lot of spirits, and there's only one Satan (if he even exists), so why would he care to help in some goddamn magic.

They took a quite large, but not too large piece of paper and started painting it black.

"I think we should leave it white in the centre. To symbolise a possibility of afterlife. Or a bastard that decided to bring you back to life," suggested Felix

"Oh, don't be so bitter, you're gonna die eventually… I'm giving you max 70 years left"

"This long? For fuck's sake… At least it will come someday"


End file.
